fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Taking of Farbanti - A Pilot Episode of Skies Unknown Story
The Taking of Farbanti - A Pilot Episode of Skies Unknown Story is a fanfiction of "Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown", written by lixiaofossil. It generally depicts the game's 15th mission by author's own way. As the title implies, this fanfiction is a "pilot episode" for generating and accumulating ideas and inspirations for the author's future stories of Ace Combat 7. A related fanfiction, titled Trigger-Happy - Another Pilot Episode of Skies Unknown Story, is being written, serving as Prequel and Sequel of this story. Synopsis The Lighthouse War is about to enter its final stage. Farbanti, capital of Kingdom of Erusea, the very nation started this stupid war, is going to be taken by the mighty Osean military. Of course Eruseans are not going down without a fight, but their struggle is utterly futile since Osean Federation has the ultimate weapon "Trigger" in procession. Characters *Trigger *Count *Avril Mead *Bandog *Mihaly Dumitru Margareta Corneliu Leopold Blanca Karol Aeon Ignatius Raphael Maria Niketas A. Shilage *Rosa Cossette D'Elise *Dr. Schroeder Chapters *Sunset Glow *Black Death *Total Eclipse Trivia *There is a reference in each chapter's title: "Sunset Glow" is the name of a certain Ace Combat 2 soundtrack, used in the mission of liberating Saint Ark, a major city located in the other side of Usean Continent; "Black Death" is a reference of the historical bubonic plague pandemic that devastated Europe, as a metaphor of how Osean military takes over Erusean capital uncontested; "Total Eclipse" means even the Sol Squadron is no match to Trigger, and is subsequently destroyed with all pilots killed. *The battle is divided in four sub-operations, a reference of Ace Combat 6's Dynamic Mission System. *Some readers point out Osean Federation is overpowered, however from the author's perspective, it's just how a war should look like if a superpower fights competently. Not to mention being a Chinese, the author depicts Osea to bear traits of the People's Republic of China, and PRC is known for its second-to-none capability of massive national mobilization, also the Chinese People's Liberation Army is known for being battle-hardened. *Initially, the author planned to set LRSSG to operate onboard a colossal submerging aircraft carrier "OFS Rahab", which is capable of launching aircrafts underwater, in order to achieve "rapid and stealth global deployment"; he also planned to give Trigger a personally redesigned ADF-11F Raven as her fighter of choice. But both ideas were rescinded after actual writing began, preserved for future stories. *''Dr. Schroeder'' is the villain and the mastermind of Lighthouse War, he plans to hurt Osea via manipulating Erusea to wage a war against it, for avenging his fatherland, Principality of Belka. To do so, he seduced Rosa Cossette D'Elise into a carnal relationship, thus making him and his followers’ ways into Erusea and further manipulating its government, also enabling himself resources to create technologies for war. *Like How It Should Have Ended - Skies Unknown, lapdogs of Rosa Cossette D'Elise feel offended by this story, that's one of the author's goals. Category:Ace Combat Category:Ace Combat Fanfiction